Devil Never Cry
by Alexia Blackthorn
Summary: Si no puedo mover el Cielo, alzaré el Infierno. La historia de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, mitad Cazador de Sombras, mitad demonio, alguien que está más allá de la salvación, y sinceramente, no le importa.
1. Parte I

**Devil Never Cry**

**Parte I.**

Abandonad toda esperanza.

_«Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza.»_

_Dante, Inferno._


	2. Del Cielo y el Infierno

_Ah, cuánto tiempo. Huelo muchos "¿dónde demonios estabas?" y si, yo también los extrañe, realmente, mucho, mucho. Pueden culpar a la universidad y sus maestros demonios, porque yo sé que son demonios, y algún los día los mataré.. pero como no quiero ir a la cárcel todavía, esperaré a encontrarlos en algún callejón oscuro y sucio. Muy bien, dejando a un lado mi yo-psicópata esta es una nueva historia que aún no sé como clasificar. No trato de hacer Jonathan bueno. Realmente me gusta eso de soy-un-chico-malo-y-te-patearé-el-trasero-si-me-molestas. Estoy tratando de contar una historia mas o menos macabra y divertida de su traumática niñez, tratando de ver como se convirtió en lo que es, aunque no me voy a basar totalmente en las cosas dichas por Cassie. Y aún así, no creo que esto sea un AU. Me gusta jugar con nuevos personajes y esas cosas. La primera parte será totalmente de su niñez, la segunda desde los diez años hasta los dieciocho, luego la tercera saltaremos hasta la parte actual, es decir, antes de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial. No, tampoco trato de crear mi versión de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial, ya que eso, es mi humilde opinión, sería muy aburrido, prefiero la versión de Cassie. Sin embargo, voy a seguir su historia a esa edad, pero por otro rumbo, no sé si me entiendes y yo tampoco creo entenderme, pero espero les guste. :)_

_Disclaimer: Jonathan es MÍO. M-Í-O. Fue mi novio antes de Cassie lo conociera y decidiera ponerlo en ese jodido libro. Además, ¿cómo sabes que no soy la propia Cassie? Tal vez me gusta escribir fanfic de mis propios personajes. O tal vez no soy Cassie. Pero si soy novia de Jonathan. Eso lo hace más mío que de Cassie. ¿O no? Bueno, este universo genial es tuyo Cassie, te concedo eso, pero aléjate de Jonathan. O haré que los quemé. A ti, a todos, al mundo. Sería bastante divertido, ya sabes._

_Por cierto, la imagine y el nombre del fic está basado en un juego altamente recomendado si te gustan las cosas chicos demonios con pelo blanco y mala actitud. Se llama Devil May Cry y su protagonista es Dante. Yum. Toma un buen consejo y busca eso en google imágenes._

_También en este primer capítulo hay una pequeña parte que esta narrada en la historia de Jocelyn, por obvias razones._

_Cambio y fuera, su-no-tan-cuerda intento de escritora._

_Mizpah._

* * *

_**1. Del Cielo y el Infierno**_

_«Morgenstern significa lucero del alba. Como en "¿Cómo has caído del cielo, Lucifer, hijo de la aurora, y has sido arrojado a la tierra, tú que vencías a las naciones?"»_

Valentine Morgenstern.

La luz de las antorchas tembló cuando la sombra se deslizó por los pasillos, rápida y silenciosa, hacia el lugar de dónde había provenido el grito. _Estúpida mujer, ¿ahora qué diablos te pasa?_ Claro que, en lo que a Lilith le importaba, Jocelyn Fairchild podría caerse de las escaleras y ser arrollada por un carruaje repetidamente sin que ella parpadeara.

Pero Jocelyn tenía algo dentro de ella que era suyo.

Su bebé.

Su pequeño demonio, sangre de su sangre.

Y mientras ella tuviera a ese bebé dentro de ella, Lilith se aseguraría de que nadie la lastimara o tocara en lo más mínimo. Ni si quiera sus propios hijos, sus adorados aunque ligeramente deformes demonios.

Especialmente ellos.

A medida que se acercaba al lugar donde sentía la presencia de Jocelyn fue reduciendo la marcha. No le convenía que Jocelyn la viera como una macabra sombra en la pared y tuviera un infarto o se tropezara y cayera tratando de huir. O peor, que la atacara en un ataque de pánico y Lilith tuviera que defenderse estampando su adorable cabeza contra la pared. Sería muy divertido, pero eso heriría al bebé.

Lamentablemente.

Lilith se adentró en la biblioteca y frunció el ceño con irritación cuando no vio a Jocelyn por ningún lado. Sus sentidos le decían que estaba ahí… o en un lugar muy cerca. Estaba a punto de mirar en la habitación de al lado cuando un aire frío le rozó la espada. Se giró enseguida, estrechando los ojos hacia un agujero oscuro que estaba en el lugar donde antes había estado una estantería llena de libros viejos. Se acercó, sigilosa, no viendo nada más que unas escaleras en forma de caracol que bajaban hasta perderse en la negrura… Una negrura que exhalaba un aliento frío y putrefracto.

Y Jocelyn esta ahí dentro, en algún lugar. Podía sentirlo.

_¿Qué demonios haces ahí, niñita estúpida? Oh, esto no le gustará a Valentine… _

Con una mueca maliciosa se adentró en las sombras, deslizándose por ellas mientras descendía por las escaleras, siguiendo las huellas en el polvo que habían dejado los zapatos de Jocelyn. Viejas antorchas de luz mágica colgaban de las paredes de piedra, todas frías y abandonadas, como si el dueño de aquél lugar hace mucho tiempo hubiera preferido el cobijo de la oscuridad.

Lilith sonrió cuando se percató de las manchas en la pared y en el piso, algunas mas oscuras que otras. En algunas partes incluso había marcas de garras y uñas, como si quien fuera que había sido llevado ahí hubiera sido arrastrado mientras sangraba y luchaba por su vida…

Y el olor… oh, el olor de ese lugar era el preferido de Lilith. Como a sangre y muerte.

Estaba a medio a camino cuando se escuchó un golpe sordo y pasos apresurados. Lilith se pegó a la pared justo en el momento que Jocelyn pasaba corriendo a su lado, en un caos de cabello rojo y jadeos entrecortados y desaparecía al final de las escaleras. Su boca se curvó en una mueca de irritación. _Idiota, ¿qué sé supone qué haces corriendo con un bebé dentro de ti? _Maldita zorra egoísta y estúpida.

Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando captó un destello por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró al tiempo que veía la estela de Jocelyn tirada en el suelo. Titilaba débilmente, como una estrella abandonada, iluminando la puerta abierta del fondo y más allá, a una oscuridad mas siniestra desde donde escuchaban gemidos y llantos silenciosos.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Así que Jocelyn había descubierto el sucio secretito de Valentine. Infiernos, hubiera pagado para ver su cara mientras veía las atrocidades escondidas en el cuarto de juegos del psicópata. Pobrecita, al fin se le había caído la venda de los ojos.

La sonrisa de borró de sus labios cuando escuchó golpes secos arriba. Irritada y ligeramente divertida, Lilith se deslizó por los pasillos en tinieblas hacia la recámara de Jocelyn y Valentine. A través de los grandes ventanales observó como el sol finalmente se ponía en el horizonte, dejando a la noche por fin tomar su lugar en el mundo, hundiendo todo en una oscuridad profunda. Las nubes se arremolinaban furiosas y un trueno hizo retumbar el techo de la casa.

Lilith se detuvo al pie de la puerta entreabierta. Un rayo de luz se escapaba desde el cuarto de Jocelyn, deslizándose por el pasillo hasta topar con la pared. Procurando mantenerse lejos de él, la madre de los demonios se reclinó, con una mano pegada en la pared y observó hacia dentro.

Aspiró con fuerza.

_Oh, no, no lo harás, perra estúpida…._

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad casi total. Sintiéndose completamente enfurruñada, buscó a su alrededor. El bosque la rodeaba, los pinos alzándose sobre ella como sombras oscuras que se perdían en la negrura que era el cielo sobre su cabeza. Una densa neblina cubría el suelo, deslizándose a sus pies como un rio de almas perdidas.

_¿Dónde demonios estás, Valentine?_ El rostro de Lilith se desfiguró en una mueca de disgusto cuando se giró y observó el montón de cadáveres regados por todo el lugar.

Sus cuerpos relucían blancos en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, sus rostros

desfigurados en una mueca de terror.

Lilith conocía esa expresión. Era la misma que tenían aquéllos que morían en tortura y no luchando, aquéllos que daba su último aliento rogando una ayuda que nunca llegó.

Ella y sus hijos adoraban provocar ese tipo de muertes.

Se acercó al cuerpo de un niño y pateó su rostro. Su mirada vacía le devolvió la mirada, sus labios abiertos en un grito silencioso. Lilith sonrió.

Hadas.

Malditos arrogantes. Los odiaba. Siempre creyéndose hermosos e intocables. Bueno, que daría por que vieran lo que eran ahora. Solo un puñado de muñecos rotos, su belleza vacía, tirados y abandonados en medio del frio y la noche.

_Si, ahora estoy segura hasta el infierno que el imbécil estuvo aquí __ divirtiéndose con sus amiguitos._

El sonido de gritos y cascos de caballos a lo lejos la hizo darse la vuelta de golpe. Así que no se habían ido tan lejos después de todo… Lilith comenzó a avanzar hacia los sonidos, que entre más se acercaba más se asemejaba al de una persecución. Su vestido negro y destrozado le colgaba por todos lados y rozaba el suelo, mezclándose con la neblina.

Apenas había puesto un pie en un claro bañado por la luz de la luna cuando un cuchillo serafin salió volando de ningún lado y se impactó contra una veloz figura.

Lilith retrocedió de nuevo hacia las sombras, ocultándose justo cuando los jinetes irrumpían en el claro en un estruendo feroz.

Se frenaron justo enfrente del árbol donde un joven hada yacía atrapado por el cuchillo serafín clavado en su ala. Los alientos de los caballos y sus jinetes encapuchados formaban nubes blancas en el aire. Lilith se percató entonces con leve interés de que debía hacer un frio glacial, aunque no es que a ella le importara. No podía sentirlo.

Reconoció a Valentine en cuanto lo vio. Aunque todos iban cubiertos por sus capas, él siempre el que iba al frente. No se equivocó. Incluso desde esa distancia, pudo ver la sonrisa arrogante dibujándose en los labios del imbécil.

—Por el Ángel, eso fue divertido —dijo con voz aterciopelada mientras bajaba de su caballo de un grácil salto. Quitándose la capucha, se acercó a su víctima mientras el aire gélido le golpeaba el rostro y coloreaba sus mejillas—. Corres bien, pequeño joven hada, pero no lo suficiente. Pensé que derías más pelea, pero al igual que tu familia muerta, me has decepcionado —el hada rugió, tratando de atacarlo, sin poder lograrlo—. Oh, tranquilo ahí, ¿o acaso quieres desgarrarte esa bonita ala tuya? Si tantas ganas tienes, yo podría hacerlo por ti, como lo hice por tus hermanas.

—¡Cállate! —bramó el joven y trató de lanzarse contra él, solo para que Valentine lanzara otro cuchillo, ahora a su otra ala.

El hada chilló de dolor y se retorció.

Varios de sus compañeros, aún cubiertos por las capuchas, rieron a sus espaldas. El hada, que estaba clavado por las alas al árbol, les enseñó los dientes. El cabello gris pálido le caía en ondas suaves cubriendo su rostro delicado y apenas dejando ver unos ojos azules que brillaban con furia.

Era muy hermoso.

Lamentablemente eso no iba a salvarlo. Lilith lo supo cuando vio a través de los ojos de Valentine; vio su malicia brillando en ellos, mezclado con diversión. Sabía lo que pensaba.

_Un demonio con máscara de ángel._

El Cazador de Sombras se acercó al hada lentamente, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, casi regodeándose. Pero Lilith lo conocía mejor, y casi podía ver el odio palpitando detrás de aquélla falsa fachada.

Y aún así Valentine era hermoso. Y su hijo lo sería aún más….

El hada se retorció, tratando de liberarse.

—No he hecho nada, los Acuerdos….

Valentine lo calló de una brutal bofetada.

—¿Acaso te he dado permiso para hablar? —chasqueó la lengua—. Oh, estos submundos, cada vez más arrogantes e insufribles. ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes nenitas que cada vez que ven a un Cazador de Sombras se ponen a chillar sobre los Acuerdos como si con eso les fueramos a decir 'oh, tienes razón, déjame permito que sigas matando gente'?

—Yo no he matado a nadie.

—¿Ah, no? —los ojos de Valentine destellaron como los de un gato acechando a su presa—. ¿Y porqué deberíamos creerte? Eres un demonio. Los demonios mienten. Es su naturaleza.

El hada le lanzó una mirada de odio a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Entonces mátame —le siseó—. No te tengo mie…

Valentine lo calló enterrándole otro cuchillo, pero esta vez en la mano. El hada soltó un grito torturado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Los demás integrantes del grupo se acercaron a ellos entonces, descubriendo sus rostros. Hermosos y despiadados. Lilith sonrió con malicia. ¿Qué diría la muy estricta Clave si supiera lo que estaban haciendo sus adorados niños ángeles, violando sus leyes y atreviéndose a decir que lo hacían en el nombre del ángel Raziel?

O, aún mejor, que diría Raziel. Lilith casi reía ante el pensamiento. Había conocido al Arcángel hace tiempo, no precisamente de forma amistosa, y aunque no era partidario de los submundos, algo le decía que no aprobaría nada de los que estos idiotas estaban haciendo.

Pero claro, Raziel se había olvidado de sus engendros tan pronto como los creó. Dejándolos a su suerte con tan solo unas runas para protegerlos de las huestes del infierno. Y decían que Lilith era cruel, cuando ella al menos había cuidado siempre de sus hijos. Dándoles poder para protegerse, sin necesidad de marcas, ni de vivir su vida aprendiendo a defenderse.

Que ironía.

—Oh, pobrecito —estaba diciendo Valentine—. Míralo, Stephen, ¿acaso no habías visto un demonio tan adorable?

Las botas de Stephen crujieron en el suelo cuando se acercó a él. Era el único que aún llevaba su capucha hacia arriba, apenas dejando ver un atisbo de su rostro. Lilith entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era remordimiento lo que había visto en los ojos azules del Herondale? ¿Qué ocultaba detrás de esa capucha?

_Alguien esta avergonzando de lo que se ha convertido…_

Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Stephen se arrancó la capucha con furia. Sus rizos dorados cayeron sobre frente, sus ojos azules se clavaron en el hada como dos estrellas de hielo.

—No creo que valga la pena —digo con la voz cargada de desprecio—. Mátalo y ahórranos el disgusto de tener que escuchar sus lamentos.

Oh, sí, que forma tan disimulada de pedir una muerte rápida para el chico en vez de la tortura que le esperaba.

Valentine sonrió de una forma desagradable.

—¿Y entonces dónde quedaría la diversión? ¿Dónde quedaría la justicia a todas las familias de nefilim que ha asesinado?

Lilith rodó los ojos. No tenía tiempo para eso. Ya había perdido demasiado de eso, y la perra de Jocelyn bien podría ya estar yéndose de su casa.

Salió de las sombras, y en el momento en que lo hizo, había una docena de cuchillos serafín apuntándole.

Lilith les lanzó una mirada aburrida.

—Oh, ustedes saben como hacer una cálida bienvenida a una persona ¿verdad?

—¿Una persona? Tú no pareces una persona —le acusó una joven de pelo negro y ojos azul claro, apuntándole con su cuchillo.

Lilith rodó los ojos.

—Bajen sus juguetes, no tengo ganas de jugar con ustedes hoy. A menos que quieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Los ojos de Valentine se convirtieron en dos furiosas rejillas negras cuando la reconoció. Si… al Valentine no le gustaba que lo interrumpieron cuando se estaba divirtiendo con los submundos.

—¿Qué, por el ángel, haces aquí?

—Ag, no uses esa expresión conmigo. Me enferma.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres? —le siseó Stephen con desprecio.

—De nada —le dijo ella, sonriendo.

Stephen palideció, mitad confundido mitad molesto.

—No te entiendo.

Lilith le lanzó una mirada divertida, dado que podía ver lo aliviado que estaba de haber sido salvado de responder a las preguntas de Valentine.

—No me importa, ve a una esquina y piensa en tus acciones, pequeño nefilim.

Valentine les hizo una seña furiosa para que bajaran las armas.

—Esperen aquí, yo lidiaré con ella —luego se acercó a ella con los labios apretados—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le espetó en cuando llego a su lado.

Lilith parpadeó inocentemente. Agarró un mechón de su cabello —que era completamente blanco, en diferencia el blaco platinado de Valentine, y jugueteó con él.

—Pensé que tal vez querrías saber una cosa.

Valentine la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y?

Lilith sonrió y puso un dedo en su pecho mientras comenzaba a rodearlo. Siempre era tan divertido irritar al siempre tranquilo, controlado Valentine.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosero?

Él apretó los dientes.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan irritante? ¿Podrías ir simplemente al punto?

Oh, contestando sus preguntas con otras. Ella amaba ese juego.

—¿No lo sé, puedo?

Valentine le lanzó una mirada helada. Lilith alzó las manos rindiéndose.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… no tienes porqué enojarte, si no fuera por mí, no sabrías que tu esposa está a punto de largarse de tu casa para irse, muy, muy le…

Valentine la agarró violentamente del brazo, sus ojos destellando con furia.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¿Te aburriste de atormentar a la humanidad y vienes a joderme a mí? Te diría que te fueras al infierno, Lilith, pero sé que eso te gustaría, así que lárgate al Paraíso o algún lugar lleno de luz y paz.

Irritada, Lilith lo miró a través de sus pestañas blancas.

—¿Broma? ¿Qué, tengo cara de estarme muriendo de risa?

—Tienes cara de algo que no te diré, por que soy un perfecto caballero.

Lilith lo abofeoteó. O lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido porque él atrapó su mano en el aire.

—Ella descubrió tu sucio secreto del sótano —le escupió—. Ahora, si no quieres perder ese bonito brazo, suéltame.

Valentine no la escuchó. En su lugar, la apretó más fuerte.

—¿De qué estas hablando?

—¿De verdad estás tan sordo que me harás repetirlo de nuevo?

Valentine la atravesó con la mirada.

—Mientes.

—¿Y qué rayos gano con eso? —estúpido—. Para ser tan inteligente, Valentine, no pareces estar pensando con objetividad. ¿Acaso el amor está cegando tu criterio? Oh, mi pobre muchacho…

Valentine soltó una maldición y la soltó, empujándole lejos de él.

—¿Por qué no la detuviste?

—¿Y dejar que me culparas si la mataba?

Ella no era estúpida. Si hubiera tratado de impedirle a Jocelyn irse, la muy maldita hubiera peleado. La conocía bastante para poder decirlo. Y aunque tenía muchas ganas de restregar su rostro por el piso, y reírse mientras lo hacia, no podía hacerle daño mientras su hijo estuviera dentro de ella.

Además de que Valentine se lo hubiera hecho pagar si alguna vez osaba a lastimar a su ¡oh, tan amada esposa! Si, claro.

Y aunque no pudiera matarla, si podía hacerla sufrir. Ese maldito bastardo tenía más poder del que le correspondía.

—Más te vale que no estés mintiendo, Lilith, o no te gustará.

—Oh, deja me siento y tiemblo de miedo.

Un músculo dio un tirón en la mandíbula de Valentine, como si estuviera tratando de no ahorcarla. Lilith le sonrió dulcemente. Valentine gruñó y se giró, dando órdenes a Stephen antes de subir a su caballo y volver a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Lilith apareció de nuevo en la casa de Valentine justo cuando él llegaba corriendo por las escaleras —empapado por la lluvia y cubierto de sangre— y abría las puertas violentamente. Sin hacerle caso, aventó su capa a un lado y subió hacia su recámara.

Ahogando una risita, Lilith lo siguió en su forma de sombra. Oh, sí, quería ver la cara de la perra cuando lo viera…

Se lo merecía. Eso le pasaba por querer largarse con _su_ bebé.

_Nadie me va a quitar a mi bebé. Nadie lo llevará lejos de mí._

Cuando por fin llego al final de las escaleras, vio a Valentine parado muy quieto en la puerta, mirando fijamente hacia dentro.

Oh, no… ¿había logrado la perra largarse? No, no podía ser. No a menos que quisiera que todo el infierno se desatara sobre ella.

Y eso es justamente lo que Lilith iba a ser para recuperar a su bebé.

Entonces escuchó el grito de Jocelyn y el alivió al invadió_. Gracias Lucifer…_

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Jocelyn? —dijo entonces Valentine. Sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente, reflejando las llamas de las velas dentro del cuarto.

—Descubrí tu puerta en el sotano —dijo Jocelyn, su voz quebrada. Lilith entonces se puso en la espalda de Valentine y alcanzó a verla, agazapada en una esquina, tan lejos de su esposo como podía. _Vaya, al fin muestras algo de sentido común_—. Lo encontré, Valentine. Tu teatro carnicero.

—Esas cosas son monstruos…

_Oh, mira quién habla._

—¿Y qué soy yo yo? —gritó la cerda paranoica—. ¿Soy un monstruo? —oh, ya iba a empezar con el drama. Lilith rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? —Jocelyn aspiró con fuerza y entonces soltó un sollozo quebrado—: ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro bebé?

Lilith siseó. Por suerte, nadie la escuchó. ¿Qué se supone que estaba diciendo la maldita? Su bebé sería _más _poderoso de lo que ella _podía_ imaginar, ¿cómo podía decirlo con ese tono de horror? Cómo… cómo si su bebé fuera un _monstruo._

—Nada que lo perjudique. Te aseguro que es bastante saludable —Valentine hablaba con voz calmada, tranquila, seductora. Su rostro era una máscara blanca, totalmente impasible. Pero por primera vez, Jocelyn no parecía creerle. Por primera vez, la estúpida veía al monstruo debajo de su máscara de ángel. Valentine le habló de sus experimentos, de las formas que él había tratado de enseñarse a sí mismo de manera más efectiva como destruir Submundos, acabar con ellos en masas. Él lo había intentado inyectándoles sangre demoníaca, pero para su sorpresa, no había tenido el efecto deseado. En lugar de probar ser fatal, les había hecho más fuerte, más rápidos y capaz de soportar el daño que trató de hacerles. —Si tienen ese efecto en semi-hombres —dijo, con el rostro brillante—. Piensa lo quepodría hacer por Cazadores de Sombras.

Jocelyn lo miraba con tanto horror que Lilith tuvo ganas de darle una bofetada. Su hijo había tenido el honor de ser el niño más poderoso del mundo.

¿Y ella ponía esa cara?

—Pero esas criaturas ya son parte demonio —casi gritó Jocelyn—. ¡Nosotros no! ¿Cómo has podido pensar en experimentar en tu propio hijo?

_Oh, vamos Valentine, dale una bofetada y haznos un favor a todos…_ Pero claro que no, el idiota siguió tratando de converserla con su talentosa y venenosa lengua.

—Experimenté en mí mismo en primer lugar —dijo con calma, y le dijo cómo había inyectado sangre de demonio en sus propias venas. —Me ha hecho más fuerte, más rápido. Pero yo soy un hombre crecido…¡piensa en lo que va a hacer por un niño! El guerrero que podría desarrollarse a partir de esto.

Oh, ella debería escucharlo. Ella debería estar agradecida en vez de horrorizada.

—Estás loco —le dijo, temblando—. Todo este tiempo yo pensaba que estaba manteniéndote humano, pero tú no eres humano. ¡Eres un monstruo! Peor que cualquiera de esas cosas patéticas en el sótano.

La fachada de calma cayó del rostro de Valentine, dejando ver que sus palabras lo habían herido.

_Casi parece que tienes corazón, bastardo._ Pero por lo que Lilith sabía, Valentine no tenía uno, mucho menos sentimientos que lastimar. Y sin embargo, al mirar su rostro…

_Es un manipulador._

¿O no lo era?

Los humanos eran tan confusos.

Valentine alargó su mano hacia Jocelyn, tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella lo rodeó, esquivándolo y corrió hacia la puerta_. ¡No! ¡No irás a ningún lado!_ Lilith estaba a punto de interponerse entre ella y la puerta cuando, veloz como un rayo, Valentine la cogió por el brazo. Jocelyn tropezó y cayó en el suelo, duro.

Lilith soltó un grito ahogado.

Jocelyn trató de levantarse, pero su rostro se contorsionó de dolor y volvió a caer entre gemidos. Horrorizada, Lilith observó como la sangre comenzaba a cubrirla mientras Jocelyn comenzaba a gritar.

_No, no, no._

* * *

En un segundo, Lilith volvió a su forma humana y corrió hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Jocelyn caía inconsciente. Tomándola en sus brazos, miró acusatoriamente a Valentine, que se había quedado helado.

—¡Estúpido! ¿Viste lo que hiciste? —le gritó con furia—. ¡Casi la matas! ¿No pudiste esperar al menos hasta que tuviera al bebé? Demonios, si querías arrojarla contra el piso, te hubiers ayudado, ¡pero no con mi bebé dentro de ella!

—No la arrojé contra el piso —dijo Valentine, con voz helada—. Ella se tropezó sola.

—Lo cuál tu provocaste, idiota. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a negar que la jalaste para impedir que te abandonara? Sinceramente, Valentine, tú no eres de los hombres que llora por su mujer mientras ve por la ventana como ella se marcha para siempre. No, tú eres de los psicópatas que la deja inconsciente y luego le da una poción para lavarle el cerebro o la ata a la cama para impedir que se vaya. Y si no hubiera estado aquí, probablemente eso hubieras hecho.

—No seas estúpida —le escupió Valentine—. Muévete, y ve a buscar a una partera, necesitamos sacar a ese niño de ahí.

Lilith casi soltó una carcajada.

—Eres un insensible —se puso de pie, su vestido negro salpicado de sangre—. Yo voy a _'sacar el bebé de ahí' _ahora, si no te molesta, haz el favor de cargar a tu amada mujer y ponerla en la cama.

—¿Tú? —escupió Valentine—. ¿Tú harás de partera?

—¿Algún problema?

—Perdóname si difiero, madre de los demonios, señora de la destrucción y la oscuridad, cuyo solo propósito es traer miseria a los humanos. No eres ciertamente la persona en quién pondría la vida de mi esposa y mi hijo.

—Como tú dijiste, soy madre —le espetó Lilith—. Tal vez no sea una amante de la vida, pero tuve hijos, sé como se hace.

—Sin ofender, pero tus hijos son todos una bola de asquerosos deformes y apestosos. No me sorprendería si te desgarraron para salir de ti. O peor, tu te desgarraste para dejarlos salir y asi librarte de ellos más rápido.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —dijo Lilith con una fría sonrisa—. Ese hijo tuyo tiene mi sangre en él. Ahora, ¡fuera!

Valentine parecía ofendido.

—No me iré de aquí para que abras en canal a mi esposa.

—Una esposa que ahora te odia, te recuerdo.

—Lo superará.

—Me encanta tu autoestima, ahora lárgate antes de que me hagas perder más tiempo. He esperado mucho tiempo para esto.

—¿Para tener un bebé que no tenga cuernos o cola? —se burló Valentine—, hasta yo estaría emocionado.

Lilith lo lanzó hacia fuera de un brutal golpe. Valentine se estrelló contra la pared del pasillo violentamente y cayó al suelo en una nube de polvo.

—¿Qué demo…? —le lanzó una mirada furiosa y comenzó a ponerse de pie, solo para que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices—. ¡Abre esta puerta ahora Lilith, o la derrumbaré!

—Ag, lleva tu drama de macho a otro lado —Lilith rodó los ojos y trabó la puerta con magia. Luego convocó a sus dos demonios guardianes.

Caim apareció al instante. Uno de sus hijos favoritos, Príncipe del Infierno, Caim era más apuesto que cualquier humano. Sus ojos dorado pálido se estrecharon mientras miraba sospechosamente a su alrededor. Luego, quitándose el cabello negro de los ojos, la miró con irritacón.

—¿Y ahora en que mierda me metiste?

—Controla tu boca, niño.

—¿Niño? —dijo Caim, ofendido—. ¿Sabes cuántos milenios he vivido, oh, gran Señora del Mal?

—No más que yo, estoy segura —dijo Lilith, desdeñosa—. Ahora vigila esa puerta y no dejes bajo ningún motivo que ese Cazador de Sombras entre.

Los ojos de Caim destellaron con interés.

—¿Puedo matarlo?

—No.

—¿Golpearlo?

—¡No!

—Oh, vamos, unos cuántos huesos rotos, a nadie le hacen falta…

—¿Huesos? —una segunda figura apareció en la recámara—. ¿Dónde hay huesos? Tengo hambre.

Lilith transportó a Jocelyn hacia la cama con un chasquido de sus dejos. Luego se giró hacia el recién llegado.

—Belial necesito que…. ¿quién demonios eres tú?

El demonio, que era un pequeño niño de pelo blanco y ojos grises, la miró confundido.

—"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Uh, esa es una buena forma de preguntalo, sabes. Ya que todos somos demonios…No había pensando en eso hasta ahora. Pero no suelo pensar, ni hablar. A mi Amo no le gusta que hable, ni que piense. Supongo que tampoco le gusta que respire, pero dado que ya estoy muerto, no creo que eso sea un problema.

Caim miró al demonio con sus ojos dorados escupiendo fuego.

—Niberius —escupió—, lo que me faltaba, un lunático —miró hacia el suelo—. ¿En serio, Lucifer? ¿Qué hice para que me hicieras esto?

Lilith rodó los ojos, luego apuntó a Niberius.

—Tú, lunático, ¿qué haces aquí y dónde está tu amo? Lo llamé a él y no a ti.

—El amo está ocupado —dijo Niberius y luego sonrió seductoramente—. Y yo creo que soy mucha mejor compañía que él, y más guapo, pero no le diga, o me castigará. Y aunque es divertido cuando se enoja y le sale humo por las orejas, no me gusta que me azoten, sobre todo porque…

Caim detuvo su discurso con un gesto de la mano.

—Porfavor, cierra tu maldita boca antes de que te vuele todos los dientes y te corte la lengua.

—¡Uh! ¡Que divertido! ¡Esa tortura no la he probado!

Lilith suspiró, hastiada.

—Ustedes dos, vigilen la puerta y el Cazador de Sombras mientras yo me encargo del bebé.

Niberius se emocionó.

—¿Puedo comérmelo?

Caim lo miró con desagrado mientras lo arrastraba a la puerta y se recargaba contra ella.

—¿A cuál de los dos?

—Me da igual. Todo sabe bien mientras tenga sangre para saborear. Ñam.

Caim gimió.

—Estás tan enfermo.

—Si, eso dijo mi mamá cuando me vendió a los demonios y luego…

—No me interesa —lo cortó Caim—. Realmente me conmueve tu historia, pero considerando tu nivel de locura, diría que tu madre fue piadosa. Yo te habría matado y librado al mundo de la gran desgracia de tenerte en él.

—Sabes, si tuviera sentimientos, ahora estaría llorando.

—Sabes, si tuvieras sentido de supervencia, te callarías.

—Lo intento, pero no puedo, mira, te lo probaré —se quedó callado.

Caim suspiró, aliviado.

—Y entonces, como decía…

Lilith y Caim gritaron defuria.

Niberius alzó las manos, rendido.

—Tranquilos, bestias del infierno, no es como si de pronto me fuera a convertir en un ángel o algo así. Aunque siempre he querido convertirme en un pájaro, son bastantes divertidos, siempre estrellándose contra las ventanas. Eso debe sentirse bien porque luego se quedan tirados sin moverse, como si disfrutaran del momento.

—Un pájaro tiene más cerebro que tú —siseó Caim, a punto de estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues tu mamá…

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó Lilith, haciéndolos callar a ambos—. ¡Esta estúpida egoísta no se despierta y el bebé esta muriendo dentro de ella! No puedo perder mas tiempo… ¡Niberius! —el demonio saltó—. Ven aquí, ahora, necesito que despiertes a la pe… Jocelyn. Métete en su cabeza y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Niberius se acercó y le dio una bofetada a Jocelyn. Lilith gritó, tratando de detenerlo, pero Nib ya le había dado otra antes de que Caim lo arrojara al suelo de un golpe.

Jocelyn abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué… que es esto? —dijo, medio inconsciente. Sus ojos verdes miraron a todos lados, confundidos—. ¿Dónde estoy? Mi bebé…

—¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? —le gritó Lilith a Nib—. Idiota, pudiste haberla matado.

—Bueno, tu dijiste que la despertara —dijo Nib desde el suelo, sonriendo a través de sus dientes rojos por la sangre—. Eso hice.

—¡Metiéndote en sus sueños! —le espetó Caim—. ¡No golpeándola con tanta fuerza como para sacarle el cerebro!

—¡Cerebro! ¡Me gustan esos! ¿Puedo comermelo si se le sale?

—¿Cerebro? —Jocelyn parpadeó, desorientada—. Mi bebé…

Trató de levantarse y Lilith la empujó de nuevo a la cama. Jocelyn comenzó a gritar de dolor y retorcerse en la cama.

Valentine entonces derrumbó la puerta. Miró a su alrededor horrorizado.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué se _supone_ que estás haciendo?

* * *

Lilith chilló.

—¡Te dije que te quedarás afuera! ¡Caim!

Niberius lo apuntó burlonamente.

—¡Ha, ha! Te van a sacar la mierda, amigo.

Caim se adelantó como un rayo, directo a su enemigo. Valentine se llevó la mano a su cinturón y de repente algo salió volando de su mano a una velocidad impresionante. Niberius abrió la boca, incredúlo, cuando —justo cuando el cuchillo estaba a punto de clavarse en su cabeza— Caim desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Valentine.

Sonrió.

El rostro del Cazador de Sombras mostró sorpresa por un segundo, antes de que se girara a toda velocidad, pero ya era tarde. Caim lo agarró por la camisa y lo arrojó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Valentine dejó un boquete en ella.

—Muy bien, es la hora —Lilith se puso en su posición—. Caim, mantén distraído a Valentine. Nib, traéme agua y mantas limpias, sin abrir la boca de nuevo, ¡rápido!

Niberius, sonriendo felizmente, corrió a hacer lo que le decían. Le llevó a su ama todo lo que necesitaba, mientras ésta comenzaba a gritarle a Jocelyn que pujara.

—Sabe, ama Lili, cuando estoy nervioso tiendo a hablar mucho, y ahora estoy muy nervioso —Niberius saltó cuando escuchó un vidrio quebrarse. Giró hacia atrás y observó como Caim trataba de levantarse en medio de un caos de vidrios rotos y sangre. El Cazador de Sombras lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó, estrellándole contra la pared.

—Ha, eso te dará una lección de humildad —le gritó a Caim.

El chico demonio le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de liberarse de Valentine y mandarlo volando de una patada. Jadeando y sudoroso, apuntó a Nib.

—Tú eres el siguiente.

—¡Era una broma amigo! ¡Sabes que apuesto siempre por ti! ¡Hurra por Caim! ¡Dame una C! ¡Dame una I! ¡Dame una…! Oh, espera, me comí una A, debe ser porque tengo hambre, se los dije, pero nadie me hace caso, no lo entiendo, soy tan lindo y adorab…

Lilith lo cayó de una bofetada. Uh, su ama era bastante ruda a veces. ¿Cómo podía ser así con una criatura del cielo como él? Oh, bueno, mejor dicho del infierno…

—¡Nib, necesito más mantas! ¡Ya!

Nib corrió al armario por más.

—¡Puja, maldita perra egoísta! —gritó Lilith—. ¡Vamos, solo un poco más y con suerte tal vez te mueras!

Jocelyn gritó mientras aferraba las cobijas en sus manos. Tenía la piel pálida y sudorosa; sus ojos verdes lucían desenfocados por el dolor.

Si, se veían _tan_ linda.

—Uh, ama Lili, tal vez debería dejarme a mí lo de la animación —Nib sonrió mientras le entregaba las mantas—. ¡Hurra! ¡Puja! ¡Dame una P! ¡P! ¡Dame una J! Oh, mierda, volví a equivocarme ¿porquè? ¿porqué?

Nib cayó de golpe cuando algo lo golpeó por un costado tan fuerte que lo tumbó en el suelo y tal vez le quebró varias costillas.

—¡Ag! ¡Que dolor! ¡Estoy muriendo! ¡Ayúdenme!

—Genial —dijo la voz ronca de Caim en su oído—. Acabo de terminar con la única neurona que tenías.

—¿Neurona? ¿Qué es eso? Suena comida. Eso es parte del cerebro, ¿verdad? ¿O era del estómago? Igual sabe bueno.

Caim gruñó y lo hizo a un lado de un empujón. Luego se puso de pie, enfrentando a Valentine mientras éste parecía querer rocearlos con gasolina y prenderles en llamas.

—¿Qué clase de anormal trajiste a mi casa, Lilith? —rugió Valentine mientras trataba de atacarlo.

Nib retrocedió a toda prisa, poniéndose detrás de Caim.

—¡Caim, bebé, protégeme y te prometo vestirme de enfermera sexy cuando lleguemos a casa!

Valentine lo miró, asqueado, y luego fue hacia Lilith, quién seguía tratando de sacarle el bebé a Jocelyn a base de insultos.

—Ag, muévete —Caim aventó a Nib antes de volverse a lanzar contra Valentine. Lo aventó contra el suelo y luego se puso sobre él, dándole puñetazos.

Valentine trató de librarse de él, pero Caim lo mantuvo en el suelo. Nib observó asustado como el chico demonio parecía emocionado… incluso divertido. Tal vez porque tenía mucho tiempo que no encontraba a alguien que le hiciera bastante pelea como Valentine.

Diablos, si ese idiota casi lo mataba.

Valentine se distrajo cuando escuchó a Jocelyn llamarlo. Solo entonces, aprovechándose del momento, Caim le dio un último puñetazo que con suerte lo iba a mandar al otro mundo. Nib aplaudió mientras Caim, quitándose el pelo de la cara y respirando con fuerza, se sentaba sobre el cazador de sombras y le lanzaba una mirada torva.

—¿Enfermera sexy? ¿Enserio?

—¿Qué? —le dijo Nib—. ¿Prefieres policía sexy?

Caim, temblando de furia, tomó un zapato de Valentine y se lo arrojó en la cabeza.

—¡Uy! ¡Eso dolio! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, seré una diablita sexy.

Nib retrocedió a toda velocidad cuando Caim se levantó, dispuesto a atacarlo. Entonces ambos se quedaron paralizados cuando Jocelyn soltó un último grito desgarrador antes de derrumbarse en el colchón, totalmente inmóvil.

Los dos chicos se giraron, conteniendo el aliento.

Sin siquiera mirar a la otra mujer, Lilith sostuvo a un pequeño bebé en sus manos mientras una sonrisa de ternura se extendía en sus labios rojos.

Uh, eso la hacía ver bastante intimidante. Por no decir aterradora.

Eso y el hecho de que el bebé que sostenía no lloraba.

No hacía un ruido en absoluto.

* * *

—¿Qué clase de cosa es esa? —Nib revoloteó alrededor de Lilith, tratando de echarle un vistazo al bebé—. ¿Por qué no llora? ¿Esta muerto? ¿Puedo comérmelo ya?

—¡No! —Lilith apartó al bebé de él y lo acunó contra él—. Él esta bien.

—Bueno, no me importa si sigue vive, ¿ya me lo puedo comer?

—¡No te lo comerás! ¡Nunca! —le rugió Lilith—. Es mi bebé.

Caim tuvo un escalofrío.

—Wow, esa cosa es malvada. Incluso yo lloré cuando nací, y mis raíces no son ciertamente las mas agradables.

—El diablo nunca llora —murmuró Lilith y sonrió mientras lo mecía en sus brazos. Se vio a sí misma a través del espejo destrozado del pasillo; una figura pálida y ensangrentada envuelta en un vestido roto negro, su cabello cayendo por su espalda, blanco como la nieve, con una pequeña manta en sus manos mientras se deslizaba como un fantasma por la estancia.

Entonces vio como su reflejo cambiaba y se desvanecía, dejando en su lugar la imagen de un hermoso joven en armadura negra y plateada, con una espada ardiendo en fuego negro en sus manos. El viento negro alborotaba su cabello plateado y sus ojos negros reflejaban el fuego de la espada en sus ojos, como si también estuviera ardiendo. Estaba en la cima de una montaña y a sus pies se extendía el mundo devorado por las llamas del infierno.

La imagen se desvaneció, volviendo a mostrarle su propio reflejo distorsionado en el espejo roto.

—Oh, pero él es un bebé muy especial, ¿no es así, mi pequeño ángel caído? —Lilith sonrió mientras el bebé la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros, como si pudiera comprenderla. Ningún bebé recién nacido normal podría mirar de esa manera —. _Citius, altius, fortius__. _La sangre del cielo y el infierno corre por sus venas, y será más fuerte que ambos. Ni un Ángel ni un Demonio podrán derrumbarlo. Será lo más poderoso que alguna vez haya pisado este mundo. Y si el quisiera, podría quemarlo y destruirlo hasta las cenizas.

_Flectere si nequeo superos acheronta movebo._

* * *

_¿Quieres galleta demoníaca? O mejor, ¿un beso de Jonathan? Ha, pues no. Mentira. Te doy la galleta si dejas un review. Y si no lo haces, no he hago responsable de casas quemadas. Uh, solo digo._


End file.
